Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to alkyls of up to four carbon atoms, phenyl, or phenyl substituted with one to three alkyls of up to three carbon atoms, halogens, alkoxys of up to three carbon atoms, alkylthios of up to three carbon atoms, cyanos, trifluoromethyls, nitros, -CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 having R.sup.2 as an alkyl of up to four carbon atoms N-[5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-6-unsubstituted or chloro or bromophenoxy)-2-nitro, halo, or cyanobenzoyl]-carbamates, such as methyl N-[5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-nitrobenzoyl]carbamate. The invention also pertains to the method of making the compounds and the method of controlling noxious weeds such as teaweed and yellow foxtail with the compounds.